


oh no

by engelseok



Series: 24 days of norenminhyuck [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Multi, but it still is, nonbinary!hyuck, not that important - Freeform, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck are dating. They are doing great and everything is going smoothly.But apparently their classmates weren't aware and now Donghyuck is cheating.





	oh no

**Author's Note:**

> nominhyuck coming thru!  
> okay but nominhyuck is great, the lack of fics isnt tho.  
> this is from a prompt! and i am pretty sure i have read a fic similar to this but norenmin. I had another prompt for nominhyuck too but maybe i will write it later
> 
> enjoy!

Jeno was walking down the school hall when he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw one of his classmates, Yeri, walk towards him. When she reached him Jeno saw the sad look on her face. "Is something wrong?" Jeno asked her.

Yeri was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, "I- I know this might be a little hard to hear but.."

"But what?" Jeno was starting to get nervous.

"But.. uhh.. Donghyuck they.."

Jeno's eyes widened, "What happened to them? Are they okay??"

Yeri sighed deeply before speaking again. "They.. i saw them.." a pause before she blurted out everything, "They are cheating on you with Jaemin! I'm sorry! But i saw them after their practice! I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Jeno stared at her for a good minute. It looked like she was going to cry soon. "I- Yeri?"

She sniffled, "Yeah?"

"I-uhh.. here's the thing, i'm dating them."

Yeri looked up at her with confusion, "Yeah i know you are dating Donghyuck, that's why i told you."

"No Yeri," Jeno sighed, but a small smile was growing on his face, "I'm dating them, as in them both, Donghyuck and Jaemin. We are together, all three of us."

Yeri's mouth dropped open and she stared at Jeno, "What?"

Jeno chuckled, "I thought everyone knew."

"Umm, no. Like no one knows," Yeri said, dumbfounded.

"Huh, i guess that's why people keep hitting on Jaemin," Jeno rubbed his chin in thought.

"I- how does that even work?" Jeno looked down at Yeri who had finally gotten over the shock. "What?"

"The relationship with three people. How does it work?"

Jeno smiled. "It works fantastically," he said and turbed away, starting to walk down the hall again. He pushed open the door and walked to his car where the troublemakers were already wating for him. They were too encrossed in their conversation they didn't notice him start the car. Donghyuck jumped up in surprise and screamed, "Oh my fucking GOD! Jeno!"

Jeno laughed at them with Jaemin. Donghyuck glared at them both, "I hate you."

Jaemin laughed even harder. "Sure you do," he kissed Donghyuck's cheek and quickly got into the backseat so the older wouldn't have time to smack him. Jeno laughed from the car and Donghyuck huffed, finally getting in too.

 

Yeah, they worked just fine.


End file.
